Olympia-class Battleship
Olympia, Cascadian Dreadnought laid down 1908 Units: 4 *''CRS Olympia'' *''CRS Oregon'' *''CRS Columbia'' *''CRS Victoria'' Displacement: 21,030 t light; 22,159 t standard; 23,832 t normal; 25,170 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (543.09 ft / 530.00 ft) x 86.00 ft x (30.00 / 31.39 ft) (165.53 m / 161.54 m) x 26.21 m x (9.14 / 9.57 m) Armament: 10 - 12.00" / 305 mm 45.0 cal guns - 871.38lbs / 395.25kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1905 Model 4 x 2-gun mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 1 x 2-gun mount on centreline, aft deck forward 20 - 5.00" / 127 mm 50.0 cal guns - 66.16lbs / 30.01kg shells, 200 per gun Breech loading guns in casemate mounts, 1902 Model 20 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 20 hull mounts in casemates- Limited use in heavy seas 12 - 3.00" / 76.2 mm 50.0 cal guns - 13.01lbs / 5.90kg shells, 250 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1914 Model 8 x Single mounts on side ends, evenly spread 8 raised mounts 4 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 double raised mounts Weight of broadside 10,193 lbs / 4,624 kg Main Torpedoes 4 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 16.40 ft / 5.00 m torpedoes - 1.042 t each, 4.169 t total submerged side tubes Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 12.5" / 318 mm 354.00 ft / 107.90 m 13.00 ft / 3.96 m Ends: 8.00" / 203 mm 176.00 ft / 53.64 m 13.00 ft / 3.96 m Upper: 6.00" / 152 mm 354.00 ft / 107.90 m 13.00 ft / 3.96 m Main Belt covers 103 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 3.00" / 76 mm 354.00 ft / 107.90 m 26.00 ft / 7.92 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 60.00 ft / 18.29 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 12.0" / 305 mm 10.0" / 254 mm 11.0" / 279 mm 2nd: 9.00" / 229 mm 8.00" / 203 mm 8.00" / 203 mm - Protected deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 3.00" / 76 mm Forecastle: 3.00" / 76 mm Quarter deck: 3.00" / 76 mm - Conning towers: Forward 10.50" / 267 mm, Aft 4.00" / 102 mm Machinery: Coal and oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Direct drive, 4 shafts, 35,000 shp / 26,110 Kw = 21.61 kts Range 8,300nm at 10.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 3,011 tons (70% coal) Complement: 958 - 1,246 Cost: £1.893 million / $7.573 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 2,173 tons, 9.1 % - Guns: 2,165 tons, 9.1 % - Weapons: 8 tons, 0.0 % Armour: 10,396 tons, 43.6 % - Belts: 4,394 tons, 18.4 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,022 tons, 4.3 % - Armament: 2,838 tons, 11.9 % - Armour Deck: 1,883 tons, 7.9 % - Conning Towers: 259 tons, 1.1 % Machinery: 1,888 tons, 7.9 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 6,573 tons, 27.6 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 2,802 tons, 11.8 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 34,095 lbs / 15,465 Kg = 39.5 x 12.0 " / 305 mm shells or 8.3 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.05 Metacentric height 4.4 ft / 1.3 m Roll period: 17.2 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.69 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.21 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.610 / 0.616 Length to Beam Ratio: 6.16 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 23.02 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 49 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 58 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 10.00 degrees Stern overhang: 10.00 ft / 3.05 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Average freeboard: 17.50 ft / 5.33 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 87.4 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 117.1 % Waterplane Area: 33,649 Square feet or 3,126 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 105 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 161 lbs/sq ft or 784 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.95 - Longitudinal: 1.59 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Adequate accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels